Last Night
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome did something last night and has little to no memory of what. No one else seems to have forgotten, however. Drabbles from DDNs. Figured I should actually post them since I want to add to them! Rated for the future.
1. Remember

Something happened last night, she just knew it.

She woke up to a tense campsite. Inuyasha wouldn't even look at her. Sango blushed every time their eyes met. Miroku wouldn't stop looking at her, and he had this pervy grin on his face that was creeping her out.

Shippo was the only one of their normal group that seemed fine, but then he was doing quite a bit of whispering with Rin.

Jaken was quieter than usual, which was a relief. Sesshoumaru hadn't taken his eyes off her and his smirk…

Something happened last night and she needed to remember!


	2. Kindred

Miroku tried, but he just couldn't wipe the grin off his face. She'd surprised him last night; that was for sure. Never in a million years would he have expected to see Kagome behave as she had.

It seemed that the sweet, innocent little miko wasn't quite so innocent after all. She was just his kind of girl, a kindred spirit if you will.

Now, though, she appeared confused. Had she forgotten? Even if she had, she was certainly the only one. Someone would clear things up for her, hopefully Sesshoumaru. That was a show he couldn't wait to witness.


	3. Faith

Deciding not to think about her distinct lack of memories of the previous evening, Kagome gathered the things for her morning hygiene routine and walked slowly out of camp towards the stream she knew was close by.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes every second until she was out of sight and she couldn't help but wonder what in the world was he was thinking.

As Kagome pulled her shirt over her head, a quick scene played before her mind's eye and the miko paled. 'Please, oh please, oh please,' she mentally prayed, 'Please let that be the worst of it.'


	4. Color

As soon as she walked back into the clearing, she could feel his eyes on her again and her mind replayed her little flash of a memory. What in the world had she done? Why was he looking at her like that? As possibilities danced in her mind, her cheeks flushed bright pink.

Kagome looked from one face to the next, contemplating who to ask. Inuyasha clearly wasn't going to tell her. He looked like he didn't plan on speaking to her all day. Miroku was out of the question. She didn't need his lecherous remarks.

So, Sango it was.


	5. Season

Deciding to just get it over with, Kagome quickly grabbed Sango's sleeve and nearly dragged her out of the clearing. She didn't stop until she was certain that they were well out of earshot, especially a certain smirking demon's.

"Sango? What in the hell happened last night that everyone is looking at me so strangely?" she whispered.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No! We made camp, I made dinner… Eating is the last thing I remember." Kagome paled as something dawned on her. "There must have been something wrong with the herbs I used to season my meat last night."


	6. Bravado

"I don't know what the hell got into her, but it's over and done with. She's not going to give you a second look," Inuyasha snarled at the taiyoukai, tired of his brother's arrogant bragging expression.

"Is that so, little brother?"

Miroku simply shook his head, sitting back to watch the upcoming battle. Sure, Kagome might not have known what she was doing last night, which was the only explanation he could think of, but that didn't mean she didn't have eyes for the inuyoukai. He'd caught her staring at Sesshoumaru enough times to know that Inuyasha had lost her.


	7. Tidings

Kagome's face got paler and paler as Sango detailed some of the events of the previous evening. She would never be able to show her face in the Feudal Era again!

"That is the last time I pick herbs from memory!"

"It wasn't really that terrible," Sango lied in hopes of cheering her friend up a tad. "He… he didn't seem to react badly."

Kagome gave her an incredulous look. "Who cares how he reacted? Wait," she paused, thinking things through for a moment. "He didn't?"

Sango grinned broadly. "I knew something was going on with you. You like him, don't you?"


	8. Ethereal

"No!" Kagome declared much too quickly. "I don't like him! How could I like him? He's… he's…"

"He's attractive," Sango helped.

"Okay, he is that, but that's not the point. It doesn't matter how unbelievably sexy he is."

"I didn't say he was sexy," the slayer said with a smirk. "Told you that you liked him," she teased.

"Oh, shut up. Yes, he's dreamy, he floats when he walks, his voice could melt an iceberg, and his hair is completely unfair. He's also a serious human-hater with an attitude problem."

"He didn't seem to mind you being human last night."


	9. Tradition

"And what if the miko does give this Sesshoumaru 'a second look' as you put it? What exactly would you do about it?" The taiyoukai was poking at the hanyou, purposely trying to rile him up. The miko had gotten him good and riled up last night and he had some energy to work off.

Inuyasha let out a low, rumbling growl. "You can't have her, you bastard. She's mine."

"Oh, is she? This Sesshoumaru was unaware. Surely even a pathetic hanyou as yourself would know it is tradition to mark your mate, and yet she carries no mark. Curious…"


	10. Revolution

Shippo and Rin were watching the grownups with interest. Something big was about to happen, something momentous. While Rin had been expecting it all along, Shippo on the other hand was somewhat surprised.

Inuyasha's hand clasped the hilt of his sword, ready to defend his claim to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru rose from his place at the base of a tree, his eyes locked on his opponent for the miko's attentions.

The tension in the air was palpable as they slowly began to close the distance between them.

This battle would change everything and end the power struggle once and for all.


	11. Curiosity

Swords were drawn and about to collide when Kagome walked into the clearing.

"What in the world is going on here? I'm gone for fifteen minutes and you two are ready to kill each other!"

"Damnit, Kagome, just back off and let me kick his ass already!" Inuyasha snarled.

"For what? What are you even fighting about?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. "Would you like to tell her or should I?"

The hanyou blushed and he dropped his sword to the ground. "Nevermind," he mumbled, not wanting to have to explain that he was fighting for his right to, well, her.


	12. First

That was a first. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha back down from a fight so easily. Something was up.

"Inuyasha? What were you fighting about?" she asked again.

Sesshoumaru smirked. The hanyou was embarrassed by his desire to claim the miko. He was certainly not a serious rival. He watched as Kagome turned towards him with a lifted brow, the first time since she woke that morning that she'd actually looked directly at him.

"Sesshoumaru? Will you tell me what you're fighting about?"

"Why certainly, Miko," he practically purred at her. "We are fighting for the right to claim you."


	13. Sunrise

Kagome's jaw dropped and it took everything she had not to melt into a stammering idiot.

Sango stood beside her and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You going to live?"

"I… I… I don't know," the miko replied as a dumb grin spread across her face. She looked around for a moment, taking in the early morning light peeking through the canopy of leaves above them. "I'm still asleep, right? I'm dreaming. Mr. I Hate Humans did not just say what I think I heard."

Inuyasha growled. "Oh, just quit it already. Who's it gonna be? The Ice Prince or me?"


	14. Games

"Excuse me?" Kagome said, her tone stating clearly that any remnants of her dazed state were gone.

"Me or him? Who's it gonna be, Wench?" Inuyasha repeated, missing the warning lights blinking in her eyes.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. We're not gonna play this game." She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru for a moment. "I don't know what's gotten into you," she started before returning focus to the hanyou who was walking a very thin line, "but you! Who do you think you are? Since when do you want anything to do with me besides hunting shards anyway?"


	15. Silhouette

The flames of her outrage danced around her so brightly only the outline of her form could be seen, but still Inuyasha seemed oblivious.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Now just tell him you're not into pretty boys and get it over with."

The flames died down as a smirk pulled at her lips. Everyone in the clearing took a step back at the sight. She looked far too much like Sesshoumaru at the moment for anyone's comfort. That look meant danger.

Her voice was overly sweet as she spoke. "But what if I like pretty boys, Inuyasha? You're into dead chicks. Besides, Sesshoumaru is much more than a pretty boy."


	16. Crack

The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless and Kagome wished she had her camera. What did he expect? He thought she was going to wait around forever for him to decide he wanted her? She'd given up waiting a long time ago.

Besides, she hadn't lied. Sesshoumaru was much more than a pretty boy. He was gorgeous.

Suddenly her smirk spread into a smile so wide it could have cracked her face. Sesshoumaru was interested in her, willing to fight for her even?

What in the hell had she done last night? It must have been good, that was for sure.


	17. Agenda

Now it was Inuyasha who was stunned into silence. He simply couldn't accept that Kagome had any interest in Sesshoumaru. She was his! She loved him! He also couldn't understand what in the world inspired the haughty taiyoukai to suddenly have such a strong interest in a human. Something else had to be going on, some underlying plot.

Unable to figure out the first of his two problems, the hanyou decided to focus on the second. Ignoring the miko entirely, he turned to his half brother. "If you think I'll give you the sword to keep her you're out of your fucking mind."


	18. Heirloom

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk the smirk of impending death. Did the hanyou not realize how that sounded?

"You value your sword more than you desire the miko, little brother?" The taiyoukai lifted a brow in question, waiting for Inuyasha to dig himself a deeper hole. There was no way Kagome would choose the half-breed over him, not now.

"I know you don't really want her. It's just a trick to get Tetsusaiga and I'm not falling for it. You can't have it. Father left it to me, not you. It's mine and so is she."

Kagome growled under her breath. "Inuyasha… Sit!"


	19. Fortune

Though he didn't think so at the time, it was Inuyasha's good fortune that he landed head first on a large rock, knocking himself out cold. It spared him the multiple sits that would have followed what he'd intended to reply.

Seeing that his half-brother was incapacitated, Sesshoumaru closed the distance between himself and the miko, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He breathed her in deeply only to be stunned when she pushed him away.

"Oh, no you don't. Just because I didn't pick him doesn't mean I picked you. You've got some explaining to do."


	20. Illusion

"Explaining, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching as every time he took a step forward she took one backwards, maintaining the distance between them.

"You hate humans. What in the hell went on last night to change that so quickly? Why are you suddenly interested in me?" She paused and her tone dropped as she began to wonder, "It's not a trick to get the sword like he said, right?"

The taiyoukai studied her face closely, seeing her need for reassurance, and there before her eyes his cold, hard mask fell and he allowed her to see past it all, to really see him.


	21. Gold

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she found herself being dragged into his amazing eyes. For a moment, just a moment, he'd looked so different it made her question everything she thought she knew about him.

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in the half-breed's precious sword and while last night was… entertaining… it changed nothing except what I viewed as possible."

From where they stood watching, Sango leaned towards Miroku and whispered, "Did he just say what I think he did?"

The monk was grinning from ear to ear when he turned to reply, "It sounded like it to me."


	22. Aura

"What you viewed as possible?" Kagome repeated in question, brows furrowed with her confusion.

The taiyoukai smirked. "Last night you made it clear that you do not see this Sesshoumaru as the enemy, despite past attempts on your life. You showed that you do not fear me. I learned that what I secretly desired was a possibility after all."

"And what exactly do you secretly desire?" she asked nervously.

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as a familiar and irritating aura reached his senses. Seconds later Kagome felt it too.

"Crap," she whispered. "Why now, Kouga?"


	23. Spider Lily

Kouga swept into the clearing in a whirl of dust, sending everyone coughing, except Sesshoumaru, who merely made a face. Of course his mask was firmly back in place before the dust settled so no one got to see his momentary deviation from an iceberg.

Kagome wanted nothing more than to smack the wolf upside his stupid head. She'd been so close to hearing Sesshoumaru confess something, something she knew she really wanted to hear, but no, he had to come sweeping in and ruin everything!

The dense wolf failed to notice her frustration, let alone the very close proximity of Sesshoumaru to her person. He grasped her hands like always and pulled her less than gently against him. A vicious growl shook the air and for once it hadn't come from Inuyasha.

Kagome glanced over Kouga's shoulder and shuddered at the look on the inu taiyoukai's face. She didn't doubt for a second that if Kouga didn't get his hands off of her very, _very_ quickly, she would be planting spider lilies on his grave to keep scavengers away from his very mutilated, if not unrecognizable corpse.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha beat her to it.


	24. Forever Yours

"If you wanna stay alive, you dirty wolf, I'd get your hands offa her," Inuyasha said with a warning in his voice that had never been present before.

The hairs on the back of Kouga's neck stood on end. Something was off about the feel of the air around him. Still, his self-preservation instinct had never been too strong and he chose to ignore both the hanyou and his own senses in lieu of visiting with Kagome. It had been a while since he'd seen her and he missed her like crazy!

"Kagome! It's so wonderful to see my woman again. How have you been? That mutt taking care of you?"

Again a vicious growl vibrated through everyone and they all took a few steps back, except Kagome of course, who was still attached to the dense wolf.

"Kouga, I am not your woman," Kagome hissed, trying to extract her trapped hands.

"Yes you are, Love. You always will be. Just like I'm your man, forever."

The lovesick look in the wolf's eyes made the miko want to wretch. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru and began her struggle anew. She did not want to get in the middle of this.


	25. Love is an irresistable desire to be

"Wolf, it would be wise to listen to the miko. She does not belong to you," Sesshoumaru bit out as calmly as he could manage. Really, he wanted to rip the fool limb from limb for even thinking of touching her, let alone doing it. He'd waited far too long to get to the point he'd just reached. He did not want things delayed further but Kouga didn't seem to get it.

Last night she'd shown him something he'd never seen from her before, interest. He'd been waiting forever for it to happen, and he was not typically a patient being. Still, he wanted her too badly to give up. He wanted her to want him, to need him, to love him and now he had a glimmer of a chance of attaining all of those things. However, the wolf was intruding on their moment.

Kouga whirled on the taiyoukai, finally noticing his presence. "Oh really? Then who exactly do you think she belongs to?" he snarled, begging for him to challenge his claim.

Sesshoumaru, however, knew the answer to this question. He was not going to step into that particular pitfall with the miko.

"She belongs to no one."


	26. Obsession

Kagome turned slowly to look at Sesshoumaru in shock, her movements echoed by everyone else around as well. 'Did he just...? I'm pretty sure he did.' She thought to herself; even in her mind the words came slowly, just as stunned on the inside as she was on the outside.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before smiling widely. That had been the perfect answer, the right answer, and Sesshoumaru was sure to be rewarded for it. They were just unsure as to how. Miroku, of course, had his own ideas of just how Kagome might go about praising the taiyoukai's words but he didn't dare speak them aloud. It would only end in a headache.

Sesshoumaru took in her stunned expression with a smirk. Oh, he knew alright. He knew how she felt about being claimed. He knew how she felt about lots of things. That was the benefit of skulking in the shadows, hiding his scent and aura, and listening in on her conversations. He's waited too long to screw this up with poor word choices.

Slowly a smile spread across her face and a warmth spread through his chest. Yes, being obsessed did have its occasional benefits.


	27. Trouble

The next couple of entries are from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Trouble - 207

It took the wolf a moment to wrap his head around what had just been said, but once he did, he didn't hesitate to ruin the tender moment happening right in front of him. He didn't understand it and he sure as hell didn't like it!

"Like hell!" Kouga yelled. "She's my woman. Mine! I laid my claim nearly two years ago! Just because she hasn't accepted it yet doesn't mean she doesn't belong to me." His voice had started as an angry yell, but had quickly devolved into a vicious snarl.

He'd been growing tired of waiting. No, growing wasn't the right word. He'd been tired of waiting after the first few weeks. Now he was closing in on the end of his patience. He would never force her, wanted her to love him and accept his claim of her own volition, but that didn't mean he couldn't change their situation. He'd been figuring out how to keep himself in her presence, sure that if they spent enough time together that she'd get over her hesitance and take her place by his side, like she was meant to.

At that, everyone but Kagome and Sesshoumaru took three large steps back. Kouga was in serious trouble now.


	28. Box

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Box - 227

"Excuse me?" Kagome said almost sweetly, in that tone that everyone who knew her understood was in reality anything but sweet.

"You heard me. I claimed you. That makes you mine. Like I keep telling you, Kagome, you're my woman."

The wolf clearly didn't get it. He had no idea that he was just digging himself into a deeper hole. He was of the mind that women liked to be claimed. It made them feel desired, cared for, and safe. He, of course, never took into account that Kagome was not a normal woman, but far from it. She was an independent female from a time he could never understand, who proudly stood on her own two feet and did everything she could to take care of herself. She would never fit into the little box Kouga assumed she belonged in.

Her tone was even more dangerous now, but again he didn't hear it. She sounded perfectly calm but she was anything but. "Kouga, I don't care what you said or think you did. You do not own me and you never will. I belong to no one." Her lips turned up in a little smile for a moment as she continued. "At least Sesshoumaru understands that. How is it that he can get it but you just can't seem to get it through your thick skull?"


	29. Key

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Key - 207

Sesshoumaru smirked from where he stood behind her. He'd certainly scored major points with the miko. This fool standing before her didn't know a thing about her, but he did, and that would continue to work in his favor. He knew the key to gaining her affections, had figured it out long ago. Only now he actually had the opportunity to put his well thought out plans into action. She'd given him an opening last night, an invitation almost, and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"But Kagome," Kouga nearly purred at her. "I love you."

Kagome shook her head violently. "No, you don't. You love that I can see the jewel shards. Maybe you love how I look. You certainly love who you think I am, but you don't love me. You can't."

"Why not? Why can't I love you?" He reached once again for her hands but she yanked them away.

"Because you don't even know me, you ass! You can't decide you love someone you know nothing about. You have to spend time together, bond, share things about yourself. You can't just... Ugh, you know what, Kouga? You don't even know what love is. Don't bother coming back until you've figured it out."


	30. Time

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Time - 545

"But... Kagome?" Kouga sounded devastated, as well as thoroughly confused.

"No, Kouga. Just go. I don't want to deal with this right now and there's no point in talking to you since you don't hear what I'm saying anyway." The miko watched as Kouga turned and walked slowly away, clearly upset, and for a moment she felt a flicker of guilt. Still, he would never figure things out if he didn't at least try to learn things for himself. He needed to do some thinking and soul searching, and then maybe he would understand that he didn't love her at all. He was just lonely and latched on to the first promising option. That wasn't the kind of relationship she wanted, as she knew it could never stand the test of time.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why did she not simply turn the fool down and send him away with his tail between his legs? Why tell him to return? Sure, it wasn't likely he'd ever have the right answer for her, but that wouldn't stop Kouga from trying. He didn't want to have to deal with the competition the wolf was sure to be. Inuyasha was going to be a big enough problem. He didn't need another idiot making things difficult.

Once the now thoroughly deflated wolf was gone and she was certain he wasn't coming back, at least not for a while, Kagome turned and looked once again at Sesshoumaru. She studied his face for a moment, curious about so many things, least of all what exactly had happened last night? Sango had told her some of it, blushing the whole time, but the miko knew her shy friend had skipped over huge parts, the bits that made her the most uncomfortable, the things that she needed to know the most!

Besides that, she had no idea what in the hell Sesshoumaru was thinking, showing any kind of interest in her whatsoever. He had never made any qualms about hiding how he felt about her species as whole, and in the past he hadn't been so kind when referring to her specifically, either. It didn't make any sense unless there was some kind of ulterior motive, but he'd said that there wasn't and she knew how highly he valued his honor. He wouldn't blatantly lie like that, even if he did view her as beneath him.

They'd formed a tenuous friendship since their groups had joined together to defeat Naraku and she trusted him. Sure, he usually confused the hell out of her and was doing a brilliant job of it at the moment, but she liked him, both as a friend, and possibly as more. He was so damn sexy he could make her melt and the more she'd learned about him the more she grew to enjoy his personality, cold and distant as it often was. He had a rather interesting sense of humor she'd been surprised to discover and she didn't doubt that few even knew of its existence. Now, this new turn of events had her beyond curious. Even if she didn't understand anything that was happening, and she was sure she didn't, she wanted to and the only way she was going to figure it out was with his help.


	31. Fire

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Fire - 387

"Now that that's over, you wanna answer what I asked you?" He raised a brow at her, unsure of what exactly she was referring to. The wolf had totally derailed his train of thought. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You were going to tell me what it is, exactly, that you secretly desire."

He couldn't help but smirk, causing a few gasps from those around the campsite, alerting him to the fact that they were being watched. "Perhaps we should find somewhere a little more private?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What? You embarrassed to admit you want to give fucking a human a shot? Don't want any witnesses?"

Miroku groaned and ran his hand over his face in frustration. His dear friend was an incredible idiot. "Inuyasha, surely you do not believe that is all Lord Sesshoumaru is interested in."

"Why the hell would he want anything else? She's human! And an annoying, weak, whiny one at that!"

Sango gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth in shock. "Inuyasha! How dare you! Kagome is not weak or annoying!" instantly jumping to the defense of her friend and sister.

"Oh, so I'm still whiny?" Kagome asked with a smirk that looked so out of place on her face. No, that was Sesshoumaru's smirk.

"No! Of course not," the slayer exclaimed."That was just so ridiculous I didn't think it needed to be said. Ignore him, Kagome. He's just being a jealous little brat and throwing a tantrum because he sees Sesshoumaru taking something he wants away from him."

"I am fucking not!" Inuyasha snarled. "What would I want with her? She's just a copy. She's not as strong as Kikyo, not as beautiful or powerful, not as smart. She fails to compare in every way. Kagome's just a fucking..."

Miroku cut off the hanyou's spiteful tirade with a swift thump on the head with his staff. "Shut up before you say something you can't take back, you fool!"

Sesshoumaru took in the expression on Kagome's face with a smirk. Oh, the half-breed had done it now. She looked like she was trying to murder Inuyasha with just her eyes, and he didn't doubt that if the situation wasn't handled quickly, his half-brother would soon burst into flames from the heated hateful glare she was giving him.


	32. Storm

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Storm - 601

"Do you forget so soon, Inuyasha, that less than an hour ago you raised your blade against me in an attempt to challenge me for claiming rights? If she was truly all that you say, why would you do such a thing?"

Everyone turned their focus on a now sputtering and blushing Inuyasha, waiting for an answer. He looked like he had no idea what to say, where to begin, or how to weather the shit storm he'd just summoned upon himself with his own mouth.

"Yeah," Shippo said excitedly, bouncing up and down with his excitement. Finally, someone would be able to defend his Mama properly from Inuyasha's cruel mouth. "Why would you? If Kikyo is so much better, why don't you want Kagome to be interested in Sesshoumaru? Why does that bug you so much?"

Miroku and Sango couldn't help but chuckle and Kagome swept the kit up in her arms to press a kiss to his forehead before handing him to the monk.

"He doesn't have a clue what he wants or why he does or says anything. I think he needs some time to figure things out as well. Inuyasha, why don't you just go away and not come back until you know what the hell is going on in your own head."

He continued to sputter, managing to get out only a few intelligible words and phrases, including 'protect you guys'.

"Sesshoumaru is more than capable of keeping us safe," Kagome said confidently, and the taiyoukai felt his heart swell with pride.

"While that is true, I am hardly needed. Every member of this pack, barring the children, is entirely capable of taking care of themselves. They do not need a protector. Each is strong in their own right. They certainly do not need you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Sesshoumaru was something else and unlike Inuyasha, seemed to be saying everything right. She was impressed and couldn't help but wonder just how good things were going to get. She was certainly looking forward to his confession and wanted to get this mess over with as soon as possible.

When Inuyasha went to open his mouth again, she held up a hand to stop him.

"Just stop it, Inuyasha. After what you just said to me, you're lucky I'm not 'it'ing you into the underworld. If you keep it up, I might change my mind and do just that. Now, do what I said and get out of here. Sort out your own thoughts, figure out what you want, what your problem is, and why you have to be such an insufferable jerk, and don't come back until you have. We'll be just fine, and I know you will be to."

His eyes begged her to take it back, but when she shook her head, Inuyasha knew he'd lost. His bangs dropped to cover his eyes, he turned in utter silence, and started to walk away. Her voice stopped him.

"I'll always be your friend, Inuyasha. I'll always be there for you. I, however, refused, to stand back and wait for you to decide which of us you want, if you ever intended to choose at all. I will not be a backup plan. I deserve a life too. I deserve to be happy. I just hope that whatever I decide to do, you can find a way to deal with it do we don't lose the friendship we have. It means a lot to me."

He nodded without looking back, and soon disappeared into the trees surrounding their campsite, heart and mind in utter confusion.


	33. Cliff

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Cliff - 293

"Now, we're going to try this one more time. What is it you desire?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned their audience, deciding that he would not allow the hanyou's words to haunt her. If she wanted to hear it in front of her friends and companions, he wouldn't hesitate to give that to her.

Kagome froze as his eyes locked on hers and his hand came up to gently caress her cheek.

"You, silly miko. This Sesshoumaru desires you." He watched as her eyes widened to an impossible size and chuckled. "Surely you suspected, as I did say I was fighting Inuyasha for the right to claim you."

"It just..." she muttered, mostly to herself. "It can't be real."

The taiyoukai smirked at her overwhelmed daze. "I assure you, this is most definitely real, and has been for quite some time. It is also entirely your fault."

He noticed that that snapped her right out of her trance, just as he'd intended.

"And how the hell is it my fault?" she hissed, her fire rising for the third time in less than fifteen minutes.

"You are simply irresistible. Your scent and beauty draw me. Your sense of honor and loyalty hold me. Your ability to care for anyone, human, demon, or hanyou, astounds me. Your voice washes over me like a wave of silk over my senses, no matter your mood. Your very soul calls to me, as if it is the missing half of my own. I have stood at the edge of this precipice for so long, longing, waiting, hoping for some sign that it was safe to jump and last night you were so kind as to give that to me."

Kagome's eyes widened again. "Just what the hell happened last night?"


	34. Books

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Books - 216

Everyone around them broke into laugher as Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "It is a pity you don't remember. It was a night I shall never forget."

"I know I'll never forget it," Miroku piped up, only to then let out a yelp as Sango gave a firm yank on his short black ponytail.

"Maybe you're right and we should take this conversation elsewhere," Kagome said with a blush.

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru murmured seductively in her ear. "Anything you desire of me, you need but only ask. I am eternally at your service."

"Is that so?" Kagome replied with a devious grin. "And why is that?"

"Because I would do anything for you. I would willingly fall on my sword should you desire it of me. I want nothing more than your constant happiness, attainable by any means necessary."

The miko took a moment to catch her breath, his words effectively knocking the wind out of her, before smirking. "Been working on that speech for a while, huh?"

"You have no idea." 

"Sure you didn't steal it out of some fluffy romance novel? That doesn't really sound like something you'd say," she asked suspiciously.

"I assure you my words are entirely my own. No book could ever encompass the level of feelings I have for you."


	35. Window

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Window - 351

Kagome turned away, surprising Sesshoumaru into silence. "Okay, did I put some kind of spell on him last night? This just doesn't seem right."

Sango smiled. "Nope. Besides, he's been making eyes at you ever since he joined up with us."

"No, it was before that even," Shippo added.

Rin grinned brightly, bobbing up and down on her heels, eager to contribute. "My Lord Sesshoumaru has been watching you for as long as I can remember, Lady Kagome. This Rin thinks he's in love with you!"

Jaken let out a horrified gasp and moved to scold the impudent child for voicing such, but was stopped by his master's raised hand.

"She speaks the truth." The taiyoukai smirked, knowing he had Kagome's attention locked on him once more. "While I have never before experienced such an emotion, and thus can only guess, the strength of what I am feeling leads me to deduce that it can be none other than love."

"You've lost your mind," she whispered. "You can't love me. I'm a weak human, a miko with no control over her powers. I'm plain and boring and I don't even smell nice. I'm always getting myself into situations I can't get out of without being rescued. I'm more trouble than I'm worth. I'm..."

He knew if he let her, she would continue on forever, so he decided to put a stop to her self-deprecation. Taking a chance, knowing he was running the risk of moving too fast and pushing her away but unable to stop himself, Sesshoumaru leaned in and ceased the movements of her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and hesitant, almost nervous in nature, but it served its purpose.

Pulling back, he stared deep into her eyes, seeing right into her soul and allowing her to do the same with his. The mask was gone as he opened himself up to her completely, pulling back the curtains that hid every emotion he felt from the world. He knew she needed to see it to believe it, and she was more than worthy of such an honor.


	36. Cheat

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Cheat - 325

"You are none of those things. Do not allow the hanyou's vile words to poison your mind. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Your scent is more soothing than any I have ever experienced. You are not weak and you should not doubt your strength. You have more power in your little finger than the clay miko has in her entire body, even when she lived, and you only cannot control it because you have not fully accepted it. Once you do, you will never need to be rescued again. Until then, I am more than willing to protect you.

"Please do not question the honesty of my words, words that I have ached to say to you for so long. I would never lie to you. I would never betray you. If you were to accept me, I would never lay with another. I would never even so much as look at another. I would honor you above all others, above myself even, as you are deserving of such. You are an angel sent to walk the earth and I only ask that you allow me to walk by your side."

He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek and fear gripped him. Did he just bare his very soul, not just for her but in front of everyone, just to be rejected? Would she return to the one that caused her such emotional injury that she thought so lowly of herself? Would she choose, after all that, to be with the one that abandoned her time and time again to be with one that wasn't even among the living? Surely, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She deserved so much better, and while he was certain she did in fact deserve better than him as well, he would willingly spend the rest of his life trying to be that man, the one that truly deserved her love.


	37. Distance

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Distance - 222

Before he knew what was happening Kagome threw herself at his chest, hoping to wrap her arms around his neck, but she jerked back with a yelp of pain instantly.

"Damn it!" she hissed, glaring at him. "Armor hurts!"

"It is meant to," he said softly while carefully checking her over for injuries, finding she'd only managed to bruise herself. He thanked every Kami he could name that she hadn't punctured her beautiful chest, or worse, her vulnerable throat. "My apologies."

"It was my stupid fault," she growled, before trying again, this time keeping a safe distance from the vicious spikes protruding from his chest and shoulder. "Nope, this isn't going to work," she said with a frown, pulling away from him.

The hope that had grown in his chest was shattered into millions of pieces. Did she not enjoy touching him? Did she find it offensive somehow? He'd thought it glorious, even if his armor was keeping him from feeling most of her. Was that the only chance he was going to get? Was her mind made up? Had one simple touch been enough for her to know she didn't feel the same? He couldn't accept that. He would do whatever it took to convince her otherwise, even if it took him eternity to do so. He refused to give up.


	38. Mask

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Mask - 336

Watching the turmoil in his eyes for a moment, Kagome decided to give him a reprieve from the doubt she was so shocked to see in those golden depths. He was actually insecure! She could no longer question the veracity of his statements, not after what she'd just seen. The miko was surprised that he'd yet to put his mask back on, feeling how he was at the moment.

He was letting her see everything, and in doing so, exposing himself so completely that she was stunned at his trust in her. Not only her even, but all of them, because she was sure everyone was able to see just what she was in his eyes. Hell, it even made its way to his face, near devastation showing for just a fraction of a second before determination replaced it.

'Good,' she thought to herself. 'He should never look so uncertain.'

"Off," she all but demanded.

"What?" he asked, unsure what she wanted from him.

"The armor. Take it off. Sure, it makes you look all tough and unapproachable, but that's a little counterproductive right now when I want to, you know, approach you." She grinned at him, watching as confidence returned strongly to his gaze.

"As you wish," he said for the second time in just a few minutes. "If it keeps me from feeling your body against mine, I would happily dash it to pieces."

"Nah," she said, her grin widening into a full on smile. "It keeps you safe and it is definitely a part of your look. You'll just have to take it off more when we're not traveling or fighting." She watched carefully as he pulled a few well placed strings and the heavy pieces of bone armor were set aside one by one. The second he was done she all but launched herself into his arms, holding back a moan of pleasure at the feeling of his warm chest against hers. It felt so intimate, so right, something she'd never expected.


	39. Bed

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Bed - 379

Kagome let out a squeak of surprise as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist to secure herself. The action ripped a groan from Sesshoumaru's throat and the miko blushed a bright pink, knowing that everyone was still watching and had certainly head the sound.

"That is likely the least of which they will see or hear at some point in time," he whispered in her ear, making her blush darken as he chuckled. "It will be nearly impossible for this Sesshoumaru to keep his hands off of you."

"Not in front of the children!" she hissed.

"No, not in front of the children, at least not the worst of it, but I'm sure your other companions will see something at one time or another. Do not allow yourself to be embarrassed."

She noticed he was carrying her away from the group and gave her friends a half-hearted wave before burying her face in his shoulder. Her nose brushed his neck and he groaned again. Finding she enjoyed the sound, Kagome decided to push it a little further, letting her tongue slip out to taste his flesh. She was jostled a bit then, feeling suddenly lower as his knees went weak for a moment.

"Where is a bed when you need one?" he purred in her ear and she laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're not getting me into bed just yet. I know you heard me when I said a relationship takes time and sharing, getting to know one another."

"You will find there is very little about you that this Sesshoumaru does not already know."

"And how's that?" she asked curiously.

"Your companions and Rin were correct. I have been watching you."

She laughed. "Gee, stalker much?"

"While I do not know the meaning of that term, I can assure you it was for a noble purpose."

"And what's that?"

Sesshoumaru pulled back to look into her eyes, a very serious expression on his face. "It is essential to know everything one can about one's prey, and you, little miko, are most definitely my prey. Here we are, and it seems as though I've captured you." He smirked as she laughed. "And I'm never letting you go."


	40. Eye

For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts on the Dokuga forums.

Eye - 128

Taking great care, the taiyoukai rearranged her legs so that he could sit with his back against a tree, Kagome kneeling over his lap in a very suggestive, and somehow familiar, position.

"You'll have to let me go sometime," she whispered, the situation somehow seeming to call for quiet. That, however, was immediately forgotten as a memory flashed across her mind's eye. Kagome let out a loud groan and plopped her forehead to rest on his chest. "Tell me I didn't!"

"Tell you you didn't what?" he asked, having a very good idea what she was talking about.

"I've been here before, haven't I? Sitting in your lap like this."

"Just last night," he purred in her ear. "And this Sesshoumaru enjoyed it very much. Very, very much."


	41. Devour

**For the GM DDN January 19th. Prompt: Devour: 303**

_Everyone had finished their dinner and Kagome was busy washing up the dishes with Sango. Suddenly, she dropped the ramen pot, the slayer scrambling to catch it before it was carried away by the swiftly moving water. Sango watched in confusion as her friend rose and made her way back to camp, acting as if she couldn't hear her calls. _

_Sesshoumaru's interest was certainly captured as he heard the slayer calling out to Kagome, concern in her voice. Still, he could sense no danger and so he waited, feeling as her aura grew closer and closer to his position. Finally, she came into view, and what a view she made. _

_Her hips swayed with each step, her little green skirt ruffling dangerously high with her exaggerated movement, and the taiyoukai found himself treated to a glimpse of red underneath. His blood heated in an instant, his cock hardening without permission. He shifted slightly in an attempt to hide it, but he quickly found that no one was looking at him. They were all busy staring at the miko who had stopped in the middle of their campsite. _

_She buried her hands in her hair, lifting it before allowing it to fall around messily around her shoulders. When she began to unbutton her blouse, her eyes locked with his, and it appeared as though she wished to eat him alive, to devour him whole. _

_"Jaken," Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice sounding oddly strained. "Take the children away and put them to bed. Stay close," he ordered, the unspoken rest of his command, 'but not too close', was implied. _

_The children groaned but obeyed, not understanding why they were being sent to bed so early, and without Kagome. Jaken hustled them away without Kagome even noticing the change in their surroundings. Her eyes never left his._


	42. Anaconda

**For the GM DDN March 23rd. Prompt: Anaconda: 287**

_Sesshoumaru watched as she dropped her blouse to the ground, finding it very difficult to control his facial expressions. He was so tempted to allow his tongue to hang out the side of his mouth because the sight of her breasts, bound by red lace, was making him drool. His lips twitched up in a smirk as she took a step closer and he abandoned all attempts at maintaining his mask. He had something much more important to focus on. _

_The taiyoukai took a quick glance around the clearing, needing to know if he would have to kill someone for interrupting what looked to be a very good show. Miroku's eyes were close to falling out of their sockets while Sango blushed and tried to look away. Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to protest, as his mouth had gone dry as soon as he'd seen the sway of her hips. Sesshoumaru was relieved. Slaughtering those that tried to stop her would certainly take away from the time he would much rather use staring at her. _

_Kagome smirked back at the taiyoukai, who was clearly her focus, before continuing to approach. She dropped to her knees before him, her palms sliding along his silk-covered legs, from knee to upper thigh, and he bit back a groan. _

_"So strong," she whispered, moving her hands dangerously close to his throbbing erection. When she brushed across it, he lost the battle to stay silent, making her smirk widen. "My, my, Lord Sesshoumaru. What is this? It seems a very large snake has snuck into your pants."_

_Across the clearing, Inuyasha snickered, momentarily broken from his daze. Watching her climb seductively into his half-brother's lap, however, stunned him silent once more. _


	43. Sand

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Sand**

_Inuyasha's mouth felt as if he'd tried to swallow sand as he watched Kagome straddle the taiyoukai in a very familiar fashion, as if she belonged there. He wanted nothing more than to jump up and rip her away from his elder half-brother, but he couldn't find it in him to move. She was behaving so oddly, as if someone else, someone much more seductive, had taken over her body. She looked beautiful, exuding confidence she never had before, and he feared what she would do if he tried to stop her. _

_Sesshoumaru found that he was greatly enjoying every second of this new Kagome. He was thankful he'd removed his armor earlier that evening as she pressed her soft body against his. She pressed her hips more tightly against him and he groaned at the exquisite pressure on his throbbing erection. It took quite a lot of effort to keep from scooping her up, whisking her away, and making love to her right then. She was certainly testing his control, something no one had ever successfully done before, not even Inuyasha. _


	44. Music

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Music**

_His head fell back to rest on the trunk of the tree he leaned against as she moved even closer. Her nose brushed his jaw-line before her tongue slipped out to trace the markings on his left cheek. He purred softly at the markedly Inu gesture. His hands twitched at his sides, aching to touch her, but he kept them flat on the ground beside his thighs. He feared that if he did so, if he placed his hands on the curve of her waist as he desired, that she would pull away from him. He would do nothing that might risk pulling her out of the trance she appeared to be in. _

_He didn't know the cause, but he was definitely enjoying the effect, and Sesshoumaru purred again as she rolled her hips against him. He wondered just how far this might go. He knew Inuyasha would step in before things went too far, and he was surprised the hanyou hadn't done so already. _

_The taiyoukai groaned in disappointment as the miko suddenly rose, leaving his body feeling cold and alone. He instantly missed the comfortable weight of her form, as well as the way her scent had surrounded him completely. _

_She began to move as if she could hear music, though the music in her head was nothing like anything he'd ever heard before. She swung her hips seductively, her hands once again in her hair. Her eyes locked with his as she moved, making him feel as if they were the only two people alive. The fact that she seemed so focused on him made his heart race. Did this mean that she was interested in him? Did she have feelings for him? He'd never noticed it before, and he'd definitely been looking. He wondered, not for the first time, what had come over her. He hoped that whatever it was, it was causing her to act on a subconscious desire for him. If she'd just chosen him randomly from the males present, he would be devastated, his hopes crushed. Still, he had no idea how to tell. _


	45. Dance

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Dance**

"I... I danced?" Kagome asked when Sesshoumaru paused in his narrative of what exactly she'd done last night.

"That is what surprises you?" he asked. "Not that you removed your shirt and straddled this Sesshoumaru? Not that you licked me? That you danced?"

"All of it surprises me," Kagome admitted. "I have no idea why I was acting that way last night. The only thing I can think of is I misidentified an herb and drugged myself."

"That is a distinct possibility. There are many herbs that, when consumed, cause humans to be more... amorous than usual. You behaved almost as if you were intoxicated."

"Definitely had lowered inhibitions. I can't dance in front of people. I've never been able to. I'm too self conscious, worried that I'll look like an idiot."

"You did not look like an idiot, I can assure you," he purred, pulling the miko's body closer to his own. "You moved like a seductress, like a goddess."


	46. Chains

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Chains**

"Weren't you confused? I mean, why did you guys let me act like that? Why didn't anyone try to stop me?"

"I was enjoying myself far too much to stop you," Sesshoumaru admitted. "I had been waiting for you to pay attention to me for far too long to interfere. The others, I do not know. I suspect the monk was enjoying the show as well." He chuckled when Kagome blushed brightly. "And the hanyou, he was too stunned to move."

"Men. What about Sango?"

"She was far too embarrassed to intervene. Besides, I doubt anything could have stopped you, short of being physically restrained. Would you really have preferred for us to tie you up?"

"Rather than letting me dry hump you out of nowhere? Maybe."

"Dry hump?" he repeated, only to chuckle when Kagome buried her face in his moko-moko out of embarrassment.

"That's it. I want you to forget everything that happened last night. Just wipe it from your mind."

Sesshoumaru chuckled again. "I assure you that is not possible. Besides, why would you want me to forget the best night of my life so far?"

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "I take off my shirt, sit on your lap a little, dance a little, and it's the best night of your life? Man, your life must have really sucked then, huh?"

"That is not all you did," he purred. "My story is not yet finished."


	47. Luck

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Luck**

_Kagome danced for several minutes before approaching the taiyoukai once more. She easily lowered herself into his lap and leaned in close. Her breath brushed his lips and Sesshoumaru had to fight down a shudder of pleasure. She smelled so good and he was aching for a taste of her. _

_As luck would have it, that was exactly what she intended, as she closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. She opened her mouth and her tongue swept out, sliding along his lips. The taiyoukai opened immediately and accepted the invitation to explore her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sesshoumaru felt like he might just die of pleasure. She tasted even better than she smelled and he never wanted the kiss to end. _


	48. Fog

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Fog**

"A kiss? That's what made it the best night of your life? Please tell me we didn't do more." Surely Inuyasha would have put a stop to it before things could get any more physical than they already had.

"I am a demon of honor," Sesshoumaru said, slightly insulted that she thought he would take advantage of her when she was clearly not in control of herself. Okay, so perhaps he'd allowed it to go a little further than he should have, but he would never have slept with her, which was what he assumed she was referring to.

Yes, he ached to be with her, but he wanted her there with him, fully conscious of what was happening, and he certainly wanted her to remember it come morning! He didn't like the idea that her memory of last night was foggy, even with him helping her to remember.


	49. Action

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Action**

"I know that," she said, feeling guilty for questioning him. "I just can't believe everything that happened. Was that it?"

"You kissed me for quite some time before falling asleep in my arms, and yes, that is what made it the best night of my life. I have never before felt the way having your lips on mine made me feel."

"Surely you've kissed someone before." She couldn't believe that this powerful taiyoukai hadn't seen action in bed before. There was no way someone so sexy could be a virgin.

"While I will admit I have lain with women before, I have never kissed like that. Kissing is more of a human behavior."

"If it's so human, then why did you enjoy it?" she asked in confusion.

"Because it was with you. I'd never considered kissing before my interest in you began," he explained. "But once it did, I was unable to get the thought of it out of my mind. The way you chew your bottom lip when you are nervous is extremely tempting. Watching you do so, being unable to soothe that soft lip of yours with my own was torture."

"It meant that much to you? I can't even remember what it felt like."

"I would be more than happy to refresh your memory," he purred, burrowing his fingers into her hair. He pulled her face closer and pressed his lips to hers gently, giving her the opportunity to pull away if she desired. Instead, she leaned into the kiss, pressing her breasts against his chest while her hands came up to play with his hair as well. She'd never touched it before, except for when she'd hugged him and she hadn't paid it much attention then, and she was amazed by the silkiness of the silver strands.

Their kiss was filled with such passion that Kagome's mind felt like mush. She'd never experienced something so powerful before and suddenly she understood how Sesshoumaru could say that something as small as a kiss could make it the best night of his life. Today was certainly looking to be one of the best of hers, even if she had broken Kouga's heart and hurt Inuyasha by sending them both away to evaluate their feelings.


	50. Crown

**For Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts: Crown**

When Kagome pulled back for breath, she leaned her head on his chest, too overwhelmed with emotion to look him in the eye. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to the crown of her head with a small smile.

He didn't know how things would go from here, if she would, indeed, be interested in a relationship with him, but he hoped she would. She certainly seemed attracted to him, not only because of what she'd done last night but also because of how she had behaved today. His arms wrapped around the miko and he held her close, almost as if he feared that she would disappear if he wasn't clinging to her.

"So, Kagome said slowly. "That's what happened last night. I'm curious. What's going to happen tomorrow, and the next day?"

"That is entirely up to you."

The End


End file.
